


Mensagens da Terra

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Gen, M/M, Terraforming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira coisa que os trabalhadores que iam para as novas colônias costumavam fazer ao saírem de hibernação era ir verificar as mensagens que lhe foram mandadas por seus entes queridos no seu período de “distancia”





	Mensagens da Terra

A primeira coisa que os trabalhadores que iam para as novas colônias costumavam fazer ao saírem de hibernação era ir verificar as mensagens que lhe foram mandadas por seus entes queridos no seu período de “distancia”, mesmo quando era uma das viagens rápidas que duravam apenas três meses, quando era para as que duravam mais de quinze anos então eles tendiam querer fazer isso antes mesmo de seus músculos se desatrofiarem. Mas não Theon, era quase uma questão de princípios realmente. Ele tinha deixado aquele estúpido planeta porque não havia mais nada lá para ele, e embora ele soubesse que haviam se passado anos da sua perspectiva não passara nem uma semana em que ele entrara em uma das agências de recrutamento, ouvira todas as coisas que ele sabiam estar cheias de propaganda enganosas sobre a maravilhosa vida nas colônias recentemente terraformadas, passara por todos os estúpidos testes físicos e fora oficialmente mandado para uns dos planetas colônias mais distantes da terra.

.

.

.

Depois de uns dois dias ele achou que seria okay olhar as mensagens, que dava um balanço legal entre seu orgulho pessoal e curiosidade. A caixa de mensagens tinha 562 mensagens, e no topo uma lista de quem eram o maior número de mensagens, o que formou a seguinte colocação :

1º Asha Greyjoy – 84 mensagens

2º Jeyne Poole – 19 mensagens

3º Robb Stark – 5 mensagens

4º Jeyne Westerling – 3 mensagens

E nenhum outro membro que mandara mais de duas mensagens ao longo dos últimos quinze anos.

Patético e triste, mas não inesperado. Embora ele ainda tivesse um pouquinho mais de esperança que houvesse um pouco mais de mensagens de Robb, e pelo jeito o último email que ele escrevera fora a mais de dez anos atrás o babaca, e só uma delas era de vídeo, mensagens de texto eram gratuitas enquanto as de vido custavam uma pequena taxa para mandar e o homem que era para ser o seu melhor amigo no mundo só tinha se incomodado de pagar os cinco créditos de uma vez. Ele disse para si mesmo que era bom, que confirmava o que ele já tinha certeza quando ele entrou naquela agência de recrutamento, que assim que Robb se casasse ele não teria mais tempo nenhum pra ele , ele por um segundo sentiu vontade de deletar as estúpidas mensagens, mas ao invés disso ele foi ver as de Asha.

.

.

.

Asha mandou um monte de mensagens de vídeo, em geral ela fez isso para poder chama-lo de idiota com uma raiva e frustração que apenas palavras escritas não podiam expressar. Que ele era um idiota sem consideração por ter se mandado pra longe do planeta sem se importar de contar pra ninguém. Que ele era um imbecil porque todo mundo sabia que a vida dos colonizadores era terrível, que sim eles ganhavam a sua própria terra “de graça” mas que eles tinham que cobrir os custos da viagem e de sua hibernação o que acabava resultando neles terem que dar 75% de tudo que eles produziam para o governo, que as corporações que governavam esses lugares tinham o hábito de não darem benefícios básicos aos seus trabalhadores já que as leis da terra não se aplicavam e muito mais. Mas também haviam os vídeos mais engraçados com ela contando as baboseiras que o tio Victarion fez na última festa, e apresentar a Theon o seu mais novo namorado troféu, e eventualmente marido troféu Justin Massey. E na última que tinha sido mandada a menos de um três meses atrás uma com a primeira foto de seu filho.

Ele se encontrou sentindo uma pequena e rara onda de felicidade e carinho vendo os vídeos dela.

.

.

.

Já era manhã quando ele terminou os vídeos de sua irmã e começou a assistir os de Jeyne Poole. Ele nunca namorou ela, embora eles tivessem se beijado um vez numa festa de pijama na casa dos Stark. Ele se sentiu lisonjeado realmente, e um pouquinho culpado, Theon sabia que a garota tinha uma queda por ele e eles as vezes conversavam, mas ele nunca pensara neles como amigos próximos, ou como um grande romance, mas a pessoa que ele pensava que se encaixava nessa categoria só tinha mandado pra ele cinco miseras mensagens em quinze anos, então o que diabos ele sabia. Os vídeos dela eram bem longos de 30 a 50 minutos cada um e as mensagens escritas ocupavam sempre mais de dez paginas, só contando as coisas pequenas coisas sobre seu trabalho e fofocas, e aí ela conheceu Ramsay, e os vídeos dela se tornaram mais tristes, houve um longo período de tempo entre os vídeos 17 e 18, e nesse décimo oitava ela contava como o tal Ramsay a tinha mantido presa em seu porão por meses a fio, a torturando de todas as maneiras possíveis, ela ficou cinco minutos chorando no final do vídeo, e ele para a sua surpresa se encontrou chorando também. No décimo nono vídeo ela parecia melhor, e ela lhe contou que ela tinha entrado para uma agencia de recrutamento e que ela iria para o mesmo planeta que ele, que em três anos ela estaria lá e que gostaria de reencontra-lo se possível. Ele marcou a data do dia em questão que a nave onde ela estava chegaria na mesma hora. E aí ele percebeu algo estranho, quando ele vira a lista de mensagens pela primeira vez ele assumiu que a tal Jeyne Westerling era simplesmente Jeyne Poole que ele tinha se casado e mudado seu sobrenome. Ele clicou no primeiro vídeo esperando encontrar o rosto de alguma ficante que ele não se lembrava por nome mas o rosto que apareceu não era nem um pouco familiar, mas o do rapaz ruivo beijando o pescoço dela sim.

“Oi Theon ! Eu sou a nova noiva do Robb” ela disse colocando o dedo com o anel bem perto da câmera.

Ela seguiu falando como ela devia se apresentar pro melhor amigo de seu noivo, enquanto Robb ria como um idiota como ele fazia toda vez e que ele estava bêbado.

Theon estava chocado, Roslin era a garota que Robb ia se casar, então ele foi embora por causa de um casamento que nem aconteceu.  _Mas ele se casou de qualquer jeito idiota, não era sobre a garota, era sobre ele_ Theon pensou.

O próximo vídeo começou, e nesse novamente Robb e Jeyne estavam bêbados e rindo feito idiotas, só que ele estava usando um terno e ela um longo vestido branco.

“Nós nos casamos ! Você devia ter sido o padrinho” ela disse bem alto e eles começaram a se beijar.

Theon fechou a janela com as mensagens e foi dormir com raiva.

.

.

.

Pela manhã do dia seguinte ele decidiu finalmente ir ler os e-mails de Robb, embora isso fosse mais para achar mais motivos para odiá-lo, e pelos quatro primeiros ele conseguiu, ele só falava sobre os mínimos acontecimentos gerais sobre o que estava acontecendo com o mundo, com seus amigos em comum, e de forma bem menos detalhada do que Jeyne Poole. Aí ele abriu a quinta mensagem.

O homem na tela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Robb, e uma estrutura facial parecida, mas Theon só teve certeza que era Robb quando ele falou. Ele estava sem cabelo e a carne de seu rosto parecia ter sido sido sugada .

“Sabe isso é a sua culpa por todas as vezes que você ficou fumando ao meu lado” Robb disse bem sério.

Dez segundos depois Robb começou a rir.

“Eu tô brincando cara, isso é só uma coisa de cérebro. E é genético pelo jeito então não se preocupe, não teve nada haver com você “

Robb deu mais uma risada mas essa foi bem mais fraca, e os olhos dele estavam melancólicos.

“Eu não entendo porque você fez isso, quer dizer eu entendo se tornar um explorador, ver outros mundos, uma vida que daria uma boa canção. E eu espero que você que você consiga, eu realmente espero, mas eu sou egoísta, mais do que sabe, então ao mesmo tempo eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui, eu gostaria que você nunca tivesse ido embora...Se o pior acontecer eu pedi pra Jeyne te enviar uma mensagem te contando. Tchau Theon, tenha uma boa vida meu amigo”

.

.

.

Jeyne Westerling não estava bêbada ou sorrindo naquele vídeo.

“Eu costumava te invejar sabe, pelo quanto ele sentia sua falta, como mesmo estando anos sem te ver ele ainda te mencionava no meio da conversa, por causa das centenas mensagens que ele gravou pra você mas nunca mandava. E também eu costumava me sentir grata a você. Sem você ele começou a ficar solitário e perdido, eu acho que esse foi um dos principais motivos dele ter traído a primeira noiva dele comigo. Eu ainda sou grata, graças a você eu ganhei esses quatro anos e meio com ele, mas eu te odeio também agora, ele te amava, talvez não do jeito que você queria que ele te amasse, mas ele te amava, e ele precisava você"

.

.

.

Os médicos disseram que ele estava sofrendo de loucura espacial, que afetava uma certa porcentagem daqueles que saiam de hibernação. Theon não se incomodou de corrigi-los, de explicar que era só luto e arrependimento, desse jeito ele podia ficar ali lendo e assistindo de novo e de novo aquelas mensagens que partiam o seu coração.


End file.
